


bachor

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, I have to rewrite this in English, Other, morning times
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: „Nishishi! Nie śpisz teraz, (panienko / panie) pterodaktylu?”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Czytelnik, Oma Kokichi/Reader





	bachor

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna rewrite this in english soon dont worry

„Hej, hej! Hej! N / N-chan!” Kokichi, twój chłopak, próbował cię obudzić po raz kolejny, ale bezskutecznie. „UGH”. Jęknął, aż się uśmiechnął, wpadając na kolejny ze swoich okropnych pomysłów. Następnie złapał jedną z twoich rąk i nóg i wyciągnął się z łóżka. Wypuszczasz pisk (tak, pisk), gdy uderzasz o podłogę.

„Nishishi! Nie śpisz teraz, (panienko / panie) pterodaktylu?” zapytał Kokichi, pocierając głowę, nie kłopocząc się siadaniem. "Dobrze?" Położył ręce na biodrach, jakbyś mu przeszkadzał. “Pozwól mi wrócić spać, Kichi. Zacząłeś wstawać z zamkniętymi oczami. „Whyyy ?!” Twój chłopak jęknął głośno, zaskarbiając sobie przesadne westchnienie.

“Ponieważ chcę wrócić do snu. “ Wróciłeś do łóżka i próbowałeś z powrotem zasnąć. Kokichi skrzyżował ramiona z głośnym „hmph”, opuszczając twoją wspólną sypialnię.

Po godzinie nudy Kokichi w końcu zdecydował się obudzić cię i starać się nie spać. Wszedł do sypialni i przygotował się do krzyku. „F / N !!” Krzyknął. W zamian krzyczałeś, przestraszony. „CO-CO-” Szybko na niego spojrzałeś. "Obudź się." Uśmiechnął się przerażająco, do którego przywykłeś. "Albo."

Zmarszczyłeś brwi. “ Albo co jeszcze? Zapytałeś, siadając, krzyżując ramiona. „Umm”. Pogłaskał się po brodzie, jakby głęboko się zastanawiał. „Wyrzucę ekspres do kawy…” „Nie mamy ekspresu do kawy”. Przerwałeś mu. Kokichi westchnął, przewracając oczami, gdy ponownie oparł ręce na biodrach. "Już nigdy cię nie pokocham!" Wydymał wargi. "Liarrr ~" Uśmiechnąłeś się, kładąc się z powrotem.

“Ugh, w ogóle czemu jesteś taki zmęczony?” zapytał Kokichi, czołgając się na łóżko obok ciebie. "Nie wiem." Odpowiedziałeś ze zmęczeniem, zamykając oczy. Następnie Kokichi zdecydował się czołgać na tobie i położyć na tobie, opierając głowę na twojej piersi. Nie zauważyłeś tego, dopóki nie zasnął, lekko chrapiąc. Delikatnie się uśmiechnąłeś i zacząłeś głaskać jego włosy, aż również zasnąłeś.


End file.
